Don't Be So Shy
by Princess Hirako
Summary: OC Arisu x Hanataro ((A RP I'd done with a friend :3 ))


The day had begun as always, with Hanataro leaving the barracks early, rushing over to the academy avoiding all confrontation. It had been about a month since he'd begun leading Arisu around, watching her progress at the request of the Head Captain. Each day they followed the same routine, and each day she tried to protect him from bullying by pretending they were together. He still got shaky in the legs, but he'd grown accustomed to it now somewhat, although he still couldn't play along. The bullying didn't really stop but it did ease just a bit. He was sort of growing attached to her, considering he spent his day by her side.

Soon enough he arrived outside her room, waiting silently, his eyes shifting. He was always nervous being in the girls wing, but he'd been granted permission on account of the fact he was too shy to do anything to them. The only issue, was that even the girls would pick at him, finding the nervous boy to be somewhat adorable. He simply huddled by her door, praying the girls didn't catch on to his daily routine. Sometimes they'd come out to tease him, only making his job much more difficult, but he had to stick by Arisu's side. He shifted from foot to foot, considering knocking on her door at this point.

Arisu stared into the mirror, trying to calm herself. For some odd reason, she was feeling a bit physical...and she didn't want to let Hanataro in on that. The poor boy couldn't even handle fake foreplay, let alone a serious attempt. Her face was pink... Shinji or Kisuke were one thing... they were older than she was, after all... but poor Hanataro was a tad younger, and more nervous than any child she'd ever known. He'd quickly become her best friend here, she felt awful for thinking about him this way.

She heard a voice outside and trotted over to check whether it was him or not. He was rather punctual and she could always count on him to he early. She opened the door and smiled, "Hana. Hey...uh come in..." She tried her hardest not to sound too distracted...

At this point, he was getting paranoid. He felt stares on his back, and from all over. As soon as he heard the door open, he grinned, moving to stand in front of it. "Good morning Ari-chan!" He'd grown to be quite fond of the female, considering her a friend. He'd only recently been calling her by a nickname, figuring it was better and more comfortable to her. "Oh, um okay, is something wrong?" He walked in quickly, relieved to be out of view of other females. He went further in, sliding his shoes off to avoid dirtying the floor. He turned to face her then, his hands gripping his medical bag a bit nervous from being asked to come inside.

She chuckled and shut the door, promptly locking it, "uh... well... I needed to talk to you..." she felt her heart start to race. Should she tell him? What if it scared him off?

She glanced at the clock... two hours? She let out a sigh and looked back to Hanataro with an attempt at a smile... In her head she leapt on him, which made her face go scarlet... God damn these emotions...

He blushed a bit, growing more nervous when she locked the door. He back away, moving toward the couch where he sat down immediately, folding his legs. "A-alright Ari-chan, I'm listening." He smiled brightly, staring into her eyes. He'd grown to trust the female, but his nerves were always acting up. In fact, he would've never entered the home of a female, especially not alone, but she was different. As he looked at her he noticed her cheeks were getting a bit red, but he thought little of it. "Are you getting sick or something?" His mind was much too innocent to assume she had any interest in him other than their friendship.

She had no idea how to handle this... "yeah ... you could say that..." she said as she strode toward him. She stared at him for a moment, feeling her body start to tense. She felt a fire deep down that was burning to get out. She'd already gone far too long without it, and it seemed like this was her one chance. Without warning she forced her mouth over his, pushing him down on his back on the couch, straddling his waist.

He watched her approach, an innocent and ignorant smile on his lips. "Well, I can take a look at you and see if I can't get you better then." He reached for his pack, but then suddenly felt his lips being attacked by hers. The blush on his face was a deep red, his body tingling as he was pinned down and she climbed atop him. "A-Ari-chan! W-what are you doing? There's nobody bullying me and this is too m-much!" He barely managed to squeak that out as he squirmed, their lips pressed together. He was so confused, and he felt his body shaking, but it wasn't a bad sensation. Regardless, it scared him being in this position.

She ignored his pleas and kissed him a bit harder. She needed this... Needed him... Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and she couldn't help but to moan softly into it. She was feeling better already...

She ground her hips against his, her hands starting to pull the top of his uniform open.

His body continued squirming, but the resistance was fading slowly. It's not that he didn't want it, but he didn't have it in him to go along with it. He was too shy, and he didn't want to disappoint the female he'd grown attached to. He closed his eyes, his body somewhat limp as always at this point. He blushed all the brighter the longer they kissed, and once her tongue forced entry, his retreated his lips closing immediately, still attempting to put up a fight. It was futile though, he was a medic, not a fighter and she was just as big as he was, but training to fight. He let out a moan reluctantly when her hips began to grind against his, feeling her undressing him already. All he could think about was how embarrassing this was, and how it really wasn't all that bad.

His shyness was appealing to her. She enjoyed being dominant, and the more embarrassed he got, the more it turned her on... it felt like he was challenging her, and it thrilled her, inside and out.

She nipped his lip and pinned his hands next to his shoulders, letting her tongue trail down his jaw, across his throat and down his now bare chest. Her fingers raked softly across his skin... she wanted to hear him moan again...

He continued putting up a weak resistance, more out of habit than anything. His body shivered from her touch, his face never lightening from the red hue. He tugged his lip away quickly, looking at her shyly, but no ill will toward her. He squirmed all the more when her tongue began to graze his skin, biting his lip as another moan escaped them. "Ari-chaaaaannnn..." He couldn't even get any other words out without releasing another moan, so he shut his mouth in light frustration. His hands were useless, and his lower body was already numb for the most part. All he could feel down there was the one thing he knew would only drive her onward...

His moans and hearing her name called out set her skin on fire, and chain reacted moans of her own. She nipped a sensitive spot on his side and grinned, "Again..." her voice was hot and breathy, desiring her name to be called again. Now she understood why men craved that... It sounded so good coming from that mouth... Her body shivered a little with every sound he made, and she needed more...

He arched his back, squirming even more as he tilted his head back, desperately fighting the moans. His face lit up even more when he heard her request he say her name again. His body was tingling, shivering from the sensations she gave him. It felt so wrong, and yet so right all at once. It was so confusing, but he couldn't fight the moans forever. "Ngh... Ari-channn..." He wasn't as loud that time, trying to silence himself as best as he could, for his sake and hers, considering where they were.

Hearing her name again gave her chills, "Hnn... louder..." she said in a moan, kissing a trail down farther, tugging at the hem of his pants with her teeth. Her tongue swirled back up around his navel before dipping back down to push itself under his hem.

He moaned out a bit louder, his body beginning to give in to her. He found no strength to resist anymore, but his body was aroused by her now. He bit down on his lip, one eye cracking open to look down at her. He wasn't giving in just yet, biting back the moans as best as he could. His whole body grew hotter however as she reached his waistline, beginning to toy with the hem of his pants so seductively. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. "A-ari-chan...I've never..." He blushed and looked away biting his lip roughly.

She knew. That only made her want him more. But hearing her name said so shyly forced her to submit to her carnal instincts, and she sat up to pull the white sash out of its knot. She bit her lip and tugged on his pants, sliding them off quickly before crawling slowly up his body, her eyes never leaving his. Her lips locked with his again, softer this time... she lowered her mouth to his ear with a smile, "I need you, Hanataro~"

She sat up long enough to pull off her shirt before lowering herself to kiss him again.

He could only watch her, amazed at the shift in her behavior. He knew she was flirty and perverted from the start, but experiencing it was a whole new world. He blushed and closed his eyes when his pants came off, knowing quite well how aroused his member was. He cracked open an eye when he felt her crawling back up his body, shivering when she kissed him again. This time was different however. His lips didn't recoil, they accepted the warmth of her own, even though he didn't return it. Hearing her voice in his ear he squeaked a bit, nervous as hell. "Y-you have me Ari-chan..."

Once her shirt came off, his blush increased dramatically, almost turning his whole face bright red. This kiss he embraced fully, his lips actually applying a bit of pressure back, although hesitantly.

She purred slightly as she felt not only the pressure from his lips, but also from his nether. She ground against him again, this time a little harder. She could feel him throbbing beneath her, and she moaned into his mouth and applied a little more pressure. She was going to have him...and it didn't seem like he was going to deny her...

His eyes shut as he held the kiss with her, his body shivering from the feeling. He wasn't sure what to do honestly, so he just remained there, moaning every so often from the grinding she was doing against him again. It felt so good and he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. His whole body was beginning to enjoy this, his legs finally regaining some sensation. It seemed he'd grown a bit more comfortable despite his intense blushing. Her moans were so cute, and they excited him even more. He never felt so alive before, and he was beginning to enjoy it more than he expected.

Ari could feel him getting braver, pushing back into her with mild enthusiasm. This was it... She pulled away, rolling onto the floor to pull off her pants before grabbing his arm and pulling him down on top of her. It took him a moment to claim his balance, but the second he did, she wrapped her thighs around his waist and pulled him down so his lips met hers. She slid her tongue across his lower lip slowly, politely asking for entrance...

He watched as she rolled from his lap, stripping down. He felt his heart racing rapidly, his body heating up. He yelped a bit once he was pulled down onto her, but his arms rested by her sides, actually rather close. He looked up and down nervously, but smiled a bit when their lips met. After a bit of hesitation, he opened his mouth, allowing her access, his tongue actually grazing hers briefly before retreating to the back of his mouth.

She could sense that he was still too nervous to take initiative, and rolled her weight against him so that he was on his back. She reach behind herself and unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders and onto the floor. She dropped to kiss him heavily, letting her chest brush his.

He blushed, averting his gaze once she was on top. He was enjoying this, but how could he get past his shy nature? His hands rose a little bit, shaking as they wrapped around her. Her chest rubbing against his only resulted in causing his member to press against her more forcefully, but he tried to ignore this fact. This time, he pushed his lips against hers a bit more forcefully, his tongue reaching out just enough to graze her lips before returning to its spot. He found his body shifting against hers, anxious now for what was to come.

She sat up again, this time to tug off his boxers. With a dominant smile, she leaned down to run her tongue up his inner thigh, not hesitating to taste the full side of his erection. She slid her mouth up the side of his member and lowered it over his tip, taking him in slowly.

He watched her nervously, biting down on his lip. He felt a bit cold, being totally naked and all, but with her there it wasn't so bad. His eyes widened as she leaned down, his body shooting chills up and down his spine. He could feel his member quivering from the sensations running through it just from her tongue grazing it. Almost immediately after she took him into her mouth, he moaned out, his hands grabbing onto whatever was near him. He never realized how sensitive he was until now. "Mmm... Ari-channn..." His body was going crazy, and he loved it.

Hearing him call out her name made her moan involuntarily, sending strong vibrations through his member. Her fingers snaked around his base, stroking him gently as her tongue massaged the rest. He was so easy to tease... but would it last? She started to doubt that she was going to last very long at all with how wet she already knew she was. She only kept it up for a minute or two before releasing him and crawling back up to hover over him. She was near dripping with lust as she looked down over the young boy, who was now panting rather heavily. She had to remember he was a virgin, and to be careful with him... This wasn't going to be a dominant battle like with Kisuke, or an all out ravage like Shinji... She grinned down at him, wondering for a second if he was ever going to be brave enough to take the lead.

He released moans every so often, biting down on his lip roughly. It took all of his effort to not scream out her name. Her embrace on his member was so amazing, the chills up and down his body never ceased. It was throbbing from the pleasure, desiring more of it all. Even he was surprised at how much he enjoyed all of this and how quickly he gave in. As she climbed on top of him again, he blushed brightly, knowing what she had in mind. He gulped a bit and bit down on his lip, nodding slowly before mustering up the courage to lean up and kiss her lips ever so gently. He felt at ease with her, he knew she cared and would take care if him. He smiled a bit and took his first real look at her body, his face brightening all the more.

She gave him a coy smile, accepting his kiss and giving him a look as if to ask if he were ready. She suddenly felt cautious... She really did care about him, and didn't want to hurt him... She put a gentle hand on his hip and kissed him one last time before pulling him against her body, letting him in. She pushed against him as he slid inside, and sparks shot through every inch of her. She had a hard time keeping back her own moans, and let her eyes flutter shut as she rocked her hips, riding him gently at first.

He smiled a bit brighter, reassured by her kiss and her sweet look. He took a deep breath, feeling her final kiss and then a wave of intense pleasure washing through his body. His back arched immediately, a moan escaping his lips, rather loudly. He quickly covered his mouth, his eyes shutting immediately. "Ahhh...Ari-chan...It's so good..." He cried out her name, muffled by his hand some what. His body rocked back and forth against hers, not wanting the pleasure to end. His free hand went to her hip, stroking it ever so gently, shaky from the pleasure he felt. He stared into her eyes, passion filling his gaze. They were one, and he wouldn't have wanted it with someone other than her.

She smiled at his confidence and felt a burning in her body as he complimented her. She loved how her name sounded on his lips, and more so, she adored how gentle and shy he was, but it was time for him to learn lesson two. She let him adjust to the new sensations before picking up her pace, purposely tightening around him. She kept her hands steady, one on his waist and the other on the floor for support. As she picked up her pace, she kissed him heavily, feeling her end. She growled a little to herself... No way was she letting it end so soon.

He bit down moan after moan, not wanting to be too loud, but it felt so amazing inside her. His eyes widened, his hand squeezing her hip a bit when she suddenly picked up the pace. He wasn't prepared for what she gave him. His other hand reached out to grab onto her hair, holding the kiss in hopes of drowning his moans. His whole body shuddered as he realized just how much pleasure he was receiving. He had to shift his focus into not letting it end anytime soon, so he just held the kiss with her, focusing the rest of his energy on fighting back his end. He felt like he should do something to please her more, but he honestly didn't know what so he remained idle.

Her own panting elevated into heavy panting and loud moans as her hair was held firmly in his grasp. He had the potential for a dominant, but she knew he'd never try it. She rocked on him, hitting all of her sweet spots as she soaked them both. Her eyes fluttered, and she gave him a half-lidded gaze, holding him a bit tighter, "H-Hana...sama~" She chimed breathlessly. She'd give anything to see his dominance, but right now, this was her moment to shine...and judging by how hard he seemed to be fighting himself, she was doing well.

The sounds of her moans washed over him, her hot breath hitting his skin. He was only holding her against him by the hair in hopes of keeping them both silent, but it was failing obviously. His other hand grazed up and down her hip ever so slowly. With every rocking motion, he felt himself moving deeper into her, the tight embrace only getting better. He actually began moving his hips against hers more, hoping to make it even better. His face blushed brightly, hearing his name escape her lips. He was having the fight of his life just trying to keep up with the dominant female, but it was so worth it.

She started to lose her dominance, slowly slipping back into her usual submissive state, "hn...Hana-s-sama... h-harder...please..." She panted heavily against his mouth, really starting to lose focus. Her eyes fluttered shut then open again, muttering some rather filthy things in japanese.

He noticed that she was getting less dominant and it worried him. He wasn't sure if he had it in him to take over for her. "Ari-chan...I- i don't know if I'll be any good..." He bit down on his lip briefly before pressing his lips against hers to drown out her dirty words before he blushed furiously. His hips began to move a bit more roughly, his hand using its position on her hip to aid him as much as possible. He could feel the sweat dripping down both their bodies, soaking them while they made love. He would do his best for her sake.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt him take initiative. It turned her on so badly that it hurt. She kissed him heavily, still muttering incoherently, then pulled her mouth away and shook her head, "Y-you're...so good, Hana~" She could hardly speak, feeling his fingers tighten on her hips, and his own thrusting starting to hit all the right places. She could feel it coming, and tried her damnest not to let herself get off just yet. Her face was a deep pink, and she bit her lip trying to focus.

He embraced the kiss fully, glad it helped silence his moans so well. Hearing her words, he blushed brightly and looked away, feeling proud and embarrassed all at once. "T-thank you Ari-chan...It's thanks to you." He continued his thrusts, rotating his hips a bit to see if perhaps it'd feel better for her. One hand on her hip, the other gripping her hair, he pushed her lips back against his, refusing to let the kissing end at this point considering how many times she'd pinned him down, pretending to kiss him.

She kissed him back with twice the fire. "Nnn~ Hanataro... gods yes..." Her eyes shut tightly and she met his thrusts with her own, starting to feel the famliar coiling deep within. "D-don't stop... I'm...g-gonna..." She couldn't quite get the words out, trying to last as long as she could for him.

He smiled into the kiss, eagerly leaning in. His body was tensing up, the sensation he felt before he would meet his end. He gave her his all, his thrusts growing more frequent and even harder, trying to help her finish with him. His body was going crazy with every push. "I- i know Ari-chan...me t- too." He didn't have much longer left in him to be honest, but he'd try.

His pace had her reeling. She panted harder...faster...her moans grew louder, and she made no effort at all to quiet herself, "H-Hanataro~ Ah~ Ahnn~" Her body went rigid and she felt the coil snap hard. Her last moan was a borderline scream as her whole body seemed to give out. Her vision blurred and her whole world momentarily went white.

He moaned out loudly, his thrusts meeting hers roughly. His own end was so close he could feel it. He bit down on his lip, kissing her with all his passion and love. "Ari-channnn... mmmm!" With a moan to rival even hers, he felt his climax meet hers, their bodies both shaking from the pleasure they felt. He took a deep breath, panting as he laid back and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened, but it was amazing. "I...I don't know what to say Ari-chan... so amazing..."

She rested her head next to his, trying her hardest to settle her breathing. She lifted herself and let her lips meet his again. It felt nice, having tormented him with it for so long...and after such a personal encounter, "Th-thank you, Hana-sama. I'm...I'm sorry I pushed you like that..." She felt bad that she'd more or less forced him into it and rolled herself onto the floor next to him.

He took a few deep breaths, his body shivering a bit. His lips met hers, a passionate exchange although short. He smiled warmly, blushing softly, thinking of what their relationship would be like now. "No Ari-chan... You opened my eyes...I-i wouldn't want to have shared it with anyone else but you, so I...I'm glad you did it." He blushed even as he said it, unable to look into her eyes. As she rolled off, he curled up close to her, resting his head on her chest and his arm across her stomach. He felt so at ease with her and he wanted it to last.


End file.
